The One
by lavandalove
Summary: Uchiha Itachi had his clan, his village and his brother. Then she came along and thrust his world into a chaos of desire and feelings he knew nothing about. He had to have her, she had to be his, but would she want him? Light-hearted, fluff, romance. Non-massacre. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

Part I

She was such a curious little thing. A walking contradiction if one will. Everything about her was deceptive. Her petite, lithe, kunoichi's body. Her vivid, soft, pink hair. Her big, luminous, innocent eyes. Those tiny fists. She was a devil in disguise, no doubt about it. Created to lure a Saint to sin. To bring a man to his knees. To bring _him_ to his knees. He was by no means immune to her charms and try as he might, he couldn't escape the nether eyes, her smile and her fists cast around him.

The first time he'd felt himself drawn to his little brother's teammate was when his ANBU cell came across Team Kakashi on a mission. It was the middle of a gruesome battle and he'd been debating whether or not to throw ANBU protocol out the window and assist them when a flash of pink had flown out of a copse of trees to his right and a moment later he'd had to abandon his perch on a branch when the tree was upended and the entire forest seemed to fall apart under her tiny little fist. Well… Tsunade's little apprentice sure lived up to her mentor's name.

He wouldn't even attempt to deny that powerful women intrigued him. It had been that way since he was a child and seen his mother threaten his father and the way his father had bowed down to her will. His mother was sweet and kind and loving, but she was also an accomplished Uchihakunoichi. In her prime she'd been comparable to Tsunade in terms of power. In fact UchihaMikoto'ssharingan was vastly superior to her husband's. He'd learned to appreciate a powerful woman through his parents. He wouldn't want a submissive, quiet wife with no ambitions. He wanted someone who could challenge him, keep him on his toes and always make him wonder what he'd see from her next. It was the reason his very first relationship with Izumi had failed. Ultimately, Izumi couldn't keep up with him, as his powers and responsibilities increased his free time and even his desire to spend it with her gradually disappeared.

While he still liked Izumi very much for the kind, funny woman that she was, her lack of ambition threw him off. It their teenage years it seemed the only thing she wanted out of life was to marry him and settle down. She had no aspirations as a kunoichi and no real drive to defend their clan or their village. While there certainly was nothing wrong with wanting a quiet, peaceful life, as he himself often found himself wanting nothing more than that, Itachi was still a Konohashinobi first and foremost. His greatest desire was to keep their home safe. And he firmly believed that everyone should work towards that goal. No life can be had at all if one day they should suffer the loss of their home.

So his once promising relationship with Izumi dwindled down to a sort of warm if distant friendship, where he at times felt uncomfortable if she tried to get closer and rekindle the romance they once had. They'd never talked about why he'd suddenly withdrawn from her, Itachi too uncomfortable to broach the subject and Izumi too indoctrinated in how an Uchiha woman should behave towards her intended to question his actions. Shisui had repeatedly urged him to clear the air between them, to be honest to Izumi and tell her straight out that she shouldn't hope for more than his friendship. And Itachi promised himself he'd do it, for his own sake if not for Izumi's, but he never could find the right time or the right words.

And now he found himself totally and completely entranced by another woman. He'd never felt this way before. This ever encompassing need and desire to be close to someone, to know everything about them, from the sound of their voice to the smell and taste of their skin. All he'd ever felt for Izumi paled in comparison. He'd never felt the need to knot his fingers in her hair and bury his face in her neck, never felt the urge to plaster her against him so he'd feel every inch of her soft, alluring curves. He'd never, not once yearned to know what her lips tasted like, or how she'd sound moaning his name.

His dormant sexuality had awoken suddenly with the introduction of one Haruno Sakura to his life. Repressing those urges was near to impossible whenever she was near. And so he found himself equally desiring and dreading her company.

Six months ago he'd orchestrated a formal introduction by dropping in on his brother and his team's training one day with a bento their kaa-san had sent. Mikoto had in fact done no such thing, but Sasuke didn't need to know that his elder brother had spend the morning making the meal for his whole team simply for the purpose of meeting a girl.

It had been Shisui's idea, anyway. It had also worked flawlessly. He'd walked to training ground 3 and almost gotten impaled by spikes that exploded out the ground all around him. Only his fast reflexes had allowed him to jump up at the last second and evade the sharp edge of the stone spike. A second after he'd landed safely on the ground the very object of his fascination had run to him apologizing profusely and asking if he was okay.

Sasuke had been right behind her, examining his nii-san with a critical eye for a couple of seconds before sarcastically remarking that only Sakura would be able to catchsomeone like Itachi off-guard. That monstrous strength of hers never failed to shock everyone who encountered it.

Getting Sasuke to introduce him after that had been easy and he'd made sure to make a good impression on the girl, complimenting her strength and chastising Sasukewhen he tried to make her abilities seem freakish or scary. In fact, Sakura had almost blinded him with her smile when he'd implied that Sasuke was simply jealous of Sakura's prowess.

Now,six months later he could say that Sakura was a good friend. And he could also say that he'd done something wrong in the process of getting to know her. What, he didn't know, but it must have been something significant or Sakura wouldn't be a good friend. She'd be his lover. When he'd explained this predicament to Shisui, his cousin had shrugged and told him that going from friends to lovers was much easier than from strangers. That didn't help though, because Itachi had no idea how to make the transition.

Seduction, Shisui had said. But how? Itachi wasn't a virgin, that he'd lost some years back on a mission, but sex wasn't something he thought about on any frequent basis. In fact, he only thought about it when the occasional wet dream pretty much forced him to. Lately, these dreams had gone from occurring about once or twice a year to almost every night. And they always but always centered around Sakura.

Itachi still had no idea how to go about seducing her. Seduction missions were one thing. There he observed his target for days, and applied what he'd learned to good use, of course his looks did more than half the job. That wouldn't help him with Sakura though. She wasn't phased by his appearance and had no trouble looking him in the eye when they spoke. She'd blushed a couple of times, the first time he'd laughed at something she said, once when he'd complimented a new dress and once when he said that she was just about the most interesting kunoichi he'd ever encountered. And that was it. How was he going to seduce a girl that didn't seem to be the least interested in him beyond friendship?

Flirting, Shisui had said. Itachi had no idea how to go about that. He'd never flirted before. What does that even mean?

So he'd gone and done some research. Apparently flirting meant paying some playful compliments and generally trying to engage the other person in some form of playful banter and throwing innuendos when appropriate. Didn't sound all that hard. Oh, and eye contact, lots of it. What else? Right, giving the impression that you were interested. Hadn't he been doing that the whole time?

His first attempt at flirting didn't go as horribly as he'd expected. He'd intercepted Sakura as she left the hospital after her shift and invited her to join him for dinner. She'd accepted readily enough and he'd led her to her favorite tempura place which earned him a smile. Once they were seated he'd complimented her hairstyle, since she was wearing her longer hair up for a change and she'd ducked her head somewhat bashfully. This he'd tried to exploit by saying that there was no need to be shy, she was a pretty girl and he was being honest. At this she'd blushed and giggled.

That was a good reaction according to some of the books he'd read. The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, with Itachi paying for dinner and walking Sakura home. Once there, she'd smiled and said they had to do that again, which he'd agreed to and she'd gone inside after giving him another blinding smile.

Maybe he wasn't hopeless, after all.

Or maybe he was.

His second attempt at flirting didn't go nearly as well. Wrong place, wrong time were probably the reason. And the wrong company. He'd happened on Sakura and HatakeKakashi while on the way home from a mission. They likewise had been on a job and were just returning. He'd joined them at Sakura's invitation and immediately drawn her into a conversation. He'd pretty much assumed that Kakashi would stay quiet the entire time, since Itachi could never remember the man talking much back when they were in ANBU.

He hadn't taken into consideration that Kakashi had changed since his ANBU days and that Sakura was one of the reason why he'd changed. The older man cherished all his comrades but had an especially soft spot for his female team-mate, and while Sakura remained blissfully unaware of Itachi's intentions, Kakashi wasn't nearly as clueless.

That particular conversation had been nothing short of painful. Every time Itachi said something to Sakura Kakashi was there diverting her attention with something witty or funny that had her laughing or shaking her head at him. She was so preoccupied with Kakashi that she paid almost no attention at all to Itachi.

After a while Itachi had been forced to give up and stayed silent while listening to what he assumed flirtation should actually sound like. Well, he couldn't be good at everything. It just stung that apparently Kakashi_could._

When they'd finally reached Konoha's gates, Sakura had run ahead after saying a cheerful goodbye and Itachi was left with his former squad leader. The look Kakashi gave him after he'd tried to nonchalantly excuse himself had forced him to stay and answer a couple of uncomfortable questions. Luckily Kakashi wasn't the type to unnecessarily torment someone and left Itachi standing there soon after he'd advised him to make sure that he clearly stated what he wanted from Sakura _to_ Sakura or she wouldn't get it. Flirting, apparently had no effect on her. Subtleties of any kind were lost on her and if one wanted her to truly understand their intention they had to be blunt.

She's brilliant, Kakashi had said, smart as whip and can asses a situation faster than a sharingan can. Unfortunately, this was limited to the battle filed and the hospital. In private matters Sakura was a little bit slow on the uptake. With Naruto and Sasuke driving away any and all suitors, she hadn't had much opportunity to feel desired by men. Kakashi had told him to just be himself and tell her outright if he was interested with her. Playing games wasn't something Sakura appreciated, no matter how innocent. Oh, and if Itachi hurt her… Well, let's just say that Kakashi had implied that the three man of Team Seven and the Hokage wouldn't be the only ones after his head.

It figured that the only woman who'd truly interest him in years would come with an entire army of protective family and friends. Itachi, of course had no intention of hurting Sakura in any way. Quite the contrary, in fact. And if she decided to trust him with her heart he'd see to it that she never feels pain again, physical or otherwise. Itachi had always been good at taking care of the things that matter to him. And with Sakura he'd do all that he possibly can so that she never feels anything but appreciated and loved. He wasn't sure if he loved her. He wanted her, yes and he found her fascinating and irresistible, but love?

But it could be love. And if it wasn't love now it didn't mean that his feelings wouldn't deepen into it the better he knew her, the more time they spent together. In fact, he was pretty sure that once he truly knew Sakura he'd be unable to do anything else but love her.

But being blunt about his feelings and desires? He wasn't exactly sure that he could do that. No matter how much he differed, he was still an Uchiha. The lack of ability to properly convey feelings was a family trait of theirs. In fact, the only Uchiha he knew that didn't suffer this same predicament were his mother and Shisui. Even Izumi hid most of her emotions behind a thick reinforced wall.

This was also one of the reasons why Sakura fascinated him so much. She wore her heart on the sleeve for everyone to see and took absolutely no precautions to guard it. He could only guess that this was the reason her team-mates and the rest of her friends were so very protective of her. And he was too, he realized. Whenever she was near him, Itachi paid double the attention to their surroundings that he usually did, because he'd caught her flinching one time when some girls on the other side of the street were saying something disparaging about her because she was with _him_. That time he'd made sure to talk just a little bit louder as he relayed his mother's thanks for the poultice Sakura had sent her the day before and how Mikoto had praised her abilities as a medic. Sakura had glowed at his words and the girls had quickly disappeared.

Things like that would keep happening, he realized. He was popular with the girls around the village even though they had no idea who he was as a person, they simply seemed to either like his looks or his ninja rank. It would be even worse with his clanswomen, some of them had been raised with the hopes of becoming the next matriarch, of marrying him. He refused to marry anyone from the clan though, and his parents knew this, respected it. The clan elders had no idea whatsoever and would threw fits once they find out. And that would be happening soon since tonight he was going to talk to Sakura and if she accepted him he'd tell the clan that he was courting her with marriage in mind.

First though, she had to accept him. If she didn't….. He didn't really want to think about it. He had to think positively or he wouldn't ever approach her. _Uchiha Itachi the coward of the Uchiha Clan, _he thought dryly as he made his way to Sakura's little apartment.

It took him all of five minutes to get there and he didn't let himself think about anything as he raised his fist and knocked three times. A minute and 35 se I da later, yes he counted, Sakura opened the door, clad in a robe with wet hair. Oh hell. His mind blanked and he could only stare as she smiled at him.

"Itachi-san, what brings you here?"

With a deep breath he forced a smile on his face and looked in her eyes.

"May I come in, Sakura-san?"

**AN: **This is gonna be short 5 chapters max. It was meant to be a one-shot but it kinda got lot longer than intended. Next chapter Sakura's decision. Leave me a line or two if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Had he been anyone but the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi would be wringing his hands and probably stuttering. Luckily he was the Uchiha prodigy and that saved him from some indignity. He'd just spilled the beans to the object of his so very ardent affections and she'd been staring at him for the past 3 minutes and 28 seconds. And yes, he was counting again.

Sakura had been silent while he'd talked, her eyes wide and for once unreadable. She who always proudly displayed her emotions for the world to see, had unreadable eyes. That threw him off. And sent him into a fit of panic that he just barely managed to conceal.

Had he shocked her? Well, that was a given. He could deal with that, he'd been expecting it. Had he scared her off? Oh, goodness he hoped not. What in the world was he supposed to do if she was suddenly scared of him? Sakura, she who was never scared of anything, afraid of him? He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Sakura-san," he broke finally unable to take the silence and her heavy stare anymore. "Please say something."

He was not above begging, at least in this instance, he wasn't. He needed an answer, something, anything.

And finally she broke that unnerving stare, big green eyes falling to her hands and her fingers were knotting, and her cheeks flooded with heat, and oh dear Gods she looked so very alluring at the moment it took all his self restraint not to reach for her and wrap her up in his arms, kiss those lips she was currently biting. How in the world was it possible for a single girl to have that kind of effect on him?

He had half a mind to resent her for it for the feelings she was causing to boil over inside of him with a single look of hers. But he couldn't, her pull was way too strong. Simply put she owned him, body and soul and he couldn't, wouldn't even want to break free. Everything he had, everything he was, was telling him that he'd gladly be her willing slave as long as she'd have him.

So the ball was in her court. She could make him or break him. And frankly said that terrified him.

He shouldn't have forced this confrontation, he suddenly realized. Not now. He wasn't ready. He didn't even know the full specter of his own emotions. Only now that he was standing before her, offering to her himself was he beginning to realize that he was consciously aware of only a fraction of the things he felt for her.

The rest, the depth of it, only now making itself known to him was something he had never even imagined himself capable of feeling.

But why wouldn't he? He as an Uchiha. Uchiha felt more love than anyone else.

And there it was. He loved her. Gods help him, he loved her. Now truly his entire existence rested in those tiny, deceptively delicate, but all so powerful hands.

Suddenly, Sakura was talking. "Ita-" she started, but broke off, her voice hoarse. After clearing her throat she started again. "Itachi-san," her voice was soft, barely audible. "I… I don't know what to say."

He should have expected that. Sakura didn't have men coming to her door to declare themselves hers. His own foolish little brother and Naruto saw to it that all but the most persistent were sacred off. And Kakashi suitably terrified the rest.

What a mess this was. Well, he as here now, no going back possible. He wanted her, he loved her, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet. There would be a time when she was ready to her it, but that time was not now. Definitely not.

"I know that this must have come as a shock to you. And I'm sorry for springing on you so suddenly. But I felt that waiting would be inappropriate. So please, Sakura-san, just tell me this. Would you even consider me as a romantic partner or is it out of question?"

That got a reaction out of her and she jumped to her feet, shaking her head almost wildly.

"No, no, Itachi-san! Please don't think that! I'm… I'm honored. And I'm… Well, I'm a little stunned,to be honest. I never expected that _you_ would feel that way about someone like me…"

Wait, what?

"Someone like you? What do you mean, someone like you, Sakura-san?"

She blushed and looked away and something foreign, something ugly stirred in the pit of his stomach. This beautiful, brilliant, strong, amazing woman, found it hard to believe that _he_ wanted _her_? What in the world was going on here? She was usually so self-confident and so very sure of herself that this side of her was not a welcome surprise.

Kakshi's face flashed in his mind for a second. The look in that lone, dark eye when he'd advised Itachi to be _blunt_ and _direct_, or Sakura wouldn't get it. Flirtation didn't work with her. It didn't work because it never amounted to anything when someone flirted with her. He was going to _kill_ Naruto and Sasuke. Slowly and painfully. What they perceived as protecting her had completely distorted Sakura's self-image. Where he and everyone else saw a beautiful, capable, strong, desirable woman, Sakura saw someone men didn't want. Oh those, stupid, idiotic boys.

They were going to spar tomorrow he decided. He and Shisui against Sasuke and Naruto and they'd teach them a lesson. A lesson neither would forget very soon. When Itachi was through with them they'll be begging him to kill them.

He forced the red-hot rage down, now was not the time to give in to it. He had Sakura to look after. Tomorrow though there'll be hell to pay.

"Sakura," he started quietly, stepping closer and taking her hands. "You're the one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You're intelligent, strong, passionate. I am the one who would be honored if you choose me. And if you do, I promise, that I will spend the rest of my life proving that _I _am worthy of _you_."

Those big, enchanting eyes, looked deep into his and when tears gathered around her lashes he fought the urge to draw her closer.

"I… I would like to know you better, Itachi-sa – Itachi. I like you, very much, but we don't know each it her very well. So, yes, I would want to be with you, but can we take it slow?" she asked tentatively and Itachi's heart lifted. She wasn't saying no. She was saying yes. It was no declaration of love, but he could work with this. If she wanted to take it slow, than that's exactly what he would do. She was giving him a chance and he'd do anything he possibly could to make her understand just how much he felt for her.

"Of course," he murmured, slowly drawing her closer, till they were standing chest to chest. She looked up at him through her lashes and he couldn't keep the small smile off his face. "As slow as you want, Sakura. Anything you want."

And he was lost, lost in her eyes, drowning in an emerald sea and he never wanted to surface again. He was tired of the shore, wanted to be lost in her depths forever. Unconsciously, he leaned closer only superficially noticing that Sakura wasn't protesting, was in fact closing the distance further.

Seconds later their lips met. Hesitantly he pressed his against hers, hearing her breath hitch in her chest, her hands almost clamping down on his and a strangled sound escaped her throat as she pressed herself further into his chest.

He didn't protest, far from it. Releasing her hands, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, enclosing her in warmth and comfort. One hand pressed into the small of her back, the other rose to tangle in her soft, still damp pink strands.

He tilted his head to the side, anchoring her with his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. After a couple of seconds she relaxed in his hold, almost melting into him as her lips tentatively moved with his.

The feeling of her in his arms, so warm, so soft, made to be right there, overtook all his senses and clear thought escaped him completely. Oh, she was so very dangerous. And so very perfect. And _his_. Now that he was finally holding her in his arms, he was never, but ever letting her go again.

**AN: **Much shorter than part one, but I didn't want to go beyond their first kiss for this part.

Next chapter Itachi will find his work cut out for him on their first date, so stay tuned.

Thank you for the wonderful response, I hope you all enjoyed this part as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Freshly showered and dressed in unusual civilian attire he almost never wore, Itachi made his way through the village to pick Sakura up for dinner. It had been a good day. After leaving a dazed, but obviously happy medic the previous night Itachi had sought out Shisui to secure his assistance in teaching Sasuke and Naruto an obviously much needed lesson. After a short talk with his cousin about what they intended to do, he'd returned home and informed Sasuke about their sparring match first thing in the morning and tasked him with "inviting" Naruto. The way he'd said it left Sasuke with no illusions at all that his and Naruto's presences weren't _wished_ but _required_.

So, this morning before dawn he and Shisui had ganged up on the two unsuspecting younger boys. It had not been pretty, especially when in the middle of their "spar" it dawned on the both boys that he was coming at them with real killing intent. It had thrown them off so much that he and Shisui had absolutely no trouble beating them senseless and putting the fear of god in them. If they ever tried to interfere in his relationship with Sakura he'd just remind them of what had happened this morning. That and he had no qualms at all about giving them another beating. Pacifist he may be, but Itachi was also fiercely protective of those he loved and Sakura had firmly placed herself at the very top of that list.

His clueless brother, and even more oblivious best friend had been making Sakura's life unnecessarily hard for the past however many years, it was high time that someone paid them back and Itachi would take the burden gladly.

However, now he should concentrate on the beautiful girl currently waiting for him to take her to dinner. Was it normal to feel this jittery at the thought of going out to dinner with her? It wouldn't be the first time that they dined together, either. But all the previous times it had been as friends, acquaintances or comrades, this was their first date. This time he would escort her to a meal as the man in her life.

What a thought. He was the man in her life. It was almost giddying and filled him with immense pride. He had never known that something as seemingly simple as being another person's significant other could make one so proud. But proud he was. _He_ was the man in Sakura's life. She had chosen _him_. It felt like the biggest achievement of all, and he knew that was because that girl meant so much to him. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't have felt the same way. Only Sakura could make him feel like that.

Now he stood outside her home, heart in his throat as he waited for her to come out. Oh goodness, what if she'd changed her mind since last night? He should have picked her up from work, walked her home and confirmed their plans once again. He shouldn't have waited until the appointed time. Why, oh why had he not thought about seeking her out sooner to confirm that she still wanted to go out with him? If she refused him now, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He'd-…

The opening of her door stopped the frenzied spiral of his thoughts and everything came to a screeching halt when she suddenly stood before him in a beautiful crimson cheongsam dress and sandals, hair wavy and lose around her shoulders, a breathtaking smile on her face.

"Itachi," she greeted softly. "You're early."

"Good evening, Sakura," he greeted with a smile and watched with pleasure as her eyes warmed and face reddened just slightly. The effect he had on her now was exhilarating. He could still remember every second of their kiss last night. The way her lips had moved against his, how her hands had clutched at his shirt and later on his hair. How her breath had hitched in her chest and how she had moaned almost involuntarily when he'd swiped his tongue against her lips. She had been so intoxicating, so sweet, so very innocent that his heart ached just thinking about it.

"Good evening," she replied somewhat shyly, peeking up at him from under her lashes.

"Shall we?"

She giggled at his gallantly offered arm, but took it with an endearing blush and allowed him to lead her out of the building and onto the street. More than head turned as they passed by arm in arm, talking quietly, with Sakura giggling from time to time at something he'd said and Itachi striving to find more and more ways to elicit that enticing sound.

His mother always said that a woman was at her prettiest when she was smiling and this was especially true for Sakura. Already stunning, Sakura got even more beautiful when she smiled. Her whole face would light up, eyes bright and glittering and her smile would almost blind him. He was undecided if he wished she smiled always or that she only smiled for him. Every male she smiled at was bound to fall head over heels in love with her, so a part of him wanted to jealously guard that smile and keep it all to himself, while another part wanted to show it to the world and proudly proclaim that he was the reason she smiled.

In the end, it didn't really matter, as long as she was happy.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while and Itachi smiled.

"The compound. My parents are dining with the Hokage and Sasuke is staying with Naruto-kun tonight. I want to cook for you. Besides we have a lot to talk about and that's simply not possible in a busy restaurant surrounded by staff and other guests."

He said it matter-of-factly, not wanting to alarm her in any way, and indeed she didn´t look alarmed, she looked amused as she spared him a glance.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, liking the way she looked at him very much and wanting to have a part of whatever amusing thought she was having.

"If I didn´t know any better," she started almost slyly, "I´d think you were trying to seduce me, Itachi."

For a moment, he was speechless and she noticed, giggling a little bit at his somewhat startled expression.

"I read romance novels, you know," she whispered conspiratorially. "And before you ask, yes, I´ve read Icha Icha, kind of inevitable since I´ve had the things in my face for years thank to Kakashi. Anyway, it´s kind of a romance novel trope, that when the guy asks the girl to have dinner at his home, he usually has seduction in mind."

She was joking with him. Good, he´d been afraid that the easy rapport they´d had before his confession would be lost if she felt too nervous around him. That didn´t seem to be the case, luckily. She should always feel comfortable around him.

"If it´s seduction you want, Sakura, seduction is what you will get."

"Are you flirting with me, Uchiha?"

"Depends," he responded slyly and she grinned.

"On what?"

"Is it working?"

"Like a charm," she winked but couldn´t hold his heated gaze for long as she blushed. He knew this was all new territory to her, but she was adapting wonderfully and all of Itachi´s earlier fears and insecurities faded away completely.

Seeing as they´d already arrived at the Compound, Itachi resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her. He didn´t mind if anyone saw them, he wasn´t about to hide their relationship, but he didn´t want word reaching the elders, as the old fools were viable to come to the house and demand answers regardless of who was there. He´d prefer to spare Sakura such a spectacle if possible.

He´d already informed Mikoto and Fugaku of his intentions to date Sakura and they´d given their approval. She had connections to many a significant personage in the village, including the Hokage herself, as well as the future Rukodaime, if Kakashi ever accepted the elders´ offer. She would bring to the clan a lot more than any Uchiha female could, least of which were her extraordinary abilities.

The elders wouldn´t approve or understand. They were too stubborn and too set in their ways, that was why Itachi and Fugaku had been working towards slowly forcing them to withdraw from clan business over the years. But it wasn´t enough. He´d have to act more forcefully if he wanted to subdue them before the time came to introduce Sakura as the woman he courted, the woman he fully intended to one day marry. If she was willing, of course.

They reached the main house without delays and he led her to the kitchen where he´d already set the tale. Dinner was also mostly ready, all he had to do was heat up a couple of things and finish the stir-fry. He invited to her to sit at the table as he busied himself at the stove, looking at her every now and then as she glanced around his mother´s neat kitchen before her eyes found his again and she smiled.

"I didn´t know you could cook."

He smiled and adjusted the heat on the stove slightly before replaying. "I developed an interest in it as a child and my mother was kind enough to indulge me."

"Too bad your brother doesn´t take after you more," she commented dryly. "He can´t even boil water. Neither can Naruto. Kakashi _can_ cook, but simply doesn´t want to, so I´m always the one stuck feeding all three of them."

"All the while nobody bothers to feed you?" he asked amused and she giggled.

"You got it. But it looks like I have my own personal chef now."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wait till you see if what I make is edible before you make a decision."

"Oh, I have complete trust in your abilities."

"Do you now?"

"Mmhmm."

This time, he couldn´t stop himself and took the wok off the fire before coming to her and leaning down to kiss her. She responded immediately, albeit shyly and Itachi suddenly realized that maybe he shouldn´t have told her to take as much time as she needed. If she continued to be this responsive, he was bound to make a fool of himself sooner rather than later.

It was going to be a long night, no doubt about that.

**AN:** Two more chapters to go. Next one will probably have some mild citrus in it, while the last one will be a complete lemon. I hope I can pull it off. It would be my first ItaSaku lemon. As you´ve probably noticed this story was in no way planned out, I just went with it and it shows, lol. Still I hope you all like it so for. Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

Currently I´m working on a new story. This one planned meticulously though, and much more serious than what I´ve done here. Minimal humor, more drama. It´s GaaSaku though. I won´t be posting any chapters until I´m at least half way through the 30 chapters planned. I hope you check it out when I start posting it.

Tell me please what you think of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Their date went well. Very well, if Itachi was asked for his personal opinion. He'd cooked for her and they'd eaten in companionable silence, only occasionally broken when Sakura expressed her appreciation for the food and teased him about becoming her personal chef.

Relaxed, teasing Sakura was a sight to behold. She smiled and laughed and wrinkled her nose and her eyes sparkled and her shoulders shook with mirth. Truly, he'd never seen a creature as enchanting as her that evening. And he was responsible for it.

All her expressions, all her loud laughs and the happy tears gathering around her eyelashes were his doing. He still couldn't believe that she responded to him in such a positive way. She was the only person (well, besides Shisui and Kakashi) that wasn't intimidated by him. With her he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, notorious ANBU captain and feared nin of the Leaf. With her he was just Uchiha Itachi, the man.

A young, handsome man that made a young, beautiful woman laugh and smile and look at him like he hung the stars and the moon. And that look in those luminous eyes of hers made him feel more accomplished than anything he'd ever done before. More accomplished than activating his Sharingan at an early age, more accomplished than becoming an ANBU captain at thirteen.

Love was a strange thing. It made him long for her approval, when he'd never cared what others thought about him before. He'd always lived after his own rules, never letting anything, not even his clan chain him down. He may be the heir, but he was his own person and his life was his own to live. She made him want to turn everything upside down and dedicate everything about himself to her and her happiness. There wasn't much he wouldn't do if she asked him.

And frankly, that scared him. Allowing another person that much power over oneself was crazy and for a shinobi, stupid. Uchiha Itachi was anything but stupid. But he couldn't fight her pull. He'd tried and failed and so he'd decided to place himself in her hands and let her do her worst. If she broke him…. If Sakura broke him, he didn't know what he'd do, if he'd even be able to survive it, much less pick himself back up again.

But he had to trust her. Love was all about trust, after all. He had to trust her that she'd handle him with care, just like he was doing with her. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her and she wouldn't either. He knew that. Sakura was the sweetest, kindest, most considerate woman he'd ever met. She wouldn't hurt him, ever. He was positive about that.

That's why he was at her place this evening, neglecting some kind of clan meeting. When his father had asked him where he was going and didn't he remember that they had a meeting, Itachi had openly told him that he was meeting Sakura and that speeding the evening with her was so much more appealing than stuffed in a small room with a bunch of self-important old men, His father had smirked and his mother had tittered behind her hand, but neither had said anything or even attempted to make him stay. Those old geezers were grating at their nerves as well and Itachi knew his father well enough to know that Fugaku was so close to telling them off once for all. Now this, he'll make sure he was present for.

For right now he was perfectly happy where he was, cuddling on her couch with Sakura nestled in his arms, body soft and pliant against his, lips hungrily devouring his. Oh yeah, if she made any inclination of not wanting him to go, the clan elders would never see him again.

What a dangerous little minx she was. She made him drunk on her. Her scent, her taste, the way she felt in his arms. And he was powerless to fight against it. Not that he'd even tried to fight. He was perfectly comfortable where he was.

When she moaned and shifted in his lap, all coherent thought left Itachi and he grasped her hips, lifting her up and making her straddle him. If she was going to drive him to distraction with all her squirming, he'd make sure she did it right.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, he thought blearily when in the next second Sakura bucked her hips and came into direct contact with a very desperate part of him. She stilled when she felt him hot and hard beneath her but didn't stop kissing him. A few breathless seconds made Itachi's hands twitch, unsure what to do, but she took the decision out of his hands by setting herself deeper in his lap and into prolonged contact with that very needy part of him.

Oh, she was going to kill him, he was sure of that.

Intent on making her feel at least a fraction of the need she was forcing him to feel, his hands slid up from her waist, beneath her shirt and directly to her breasts. He didn't pause, didn't give her time to think before his warm palms wee cupping her soft mounds. She stilled once again. But only for a split second then she wrenched her mouth from his on a loud moan and her hips bucked against him again.

She was doing that on purpose. She simply had to be. There was no way she was torturing him like that unconsciously.

"Itachi," she whispered huskily, leaning backwards, her little hands fisting in his hair, hips beginning to grind against his.

"Sakura," he answered, his lips falling down to her neck, kissing along her jaw to swipe his tongue against her earlobe, delighting in the shudder that run through her. His hands flexed, squeezing her soft flesh and she moaned again, her head falling against his shoulder, her hips never letting up their grinding motion.

Far too gone to keep it totally above clothes, Itachi whipped her shirt over her head. She didn't protest, simply raised her arms. Seconds later he was fumbling with her bra, unfamiliar with the garment, but even in his hazy state of mind managed to snap it open after a couple of seconds, watching intently as she allowed the straps to slide down her arms.

Oh goodness, how was it possible for a single female to be so utterly perfect? No mortal woman should be able to look so utterly divine as Sakura did at that moment, hair mussed from his fingers, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, chest heaving. She was begging to be ravished and he set out to do just that, head lowering as he kissed a trail from her collarbone to her breasts. They were small, but perfectly perky and tipped with already hard, small pink nipples. Simply delicious.

He couldn't suppress his moan when he captured one of those perfect little nubs in his lips, twirling his tongue around before sucking lightly and she moaned, too, hands clutching his head against her, his desperately grinding against his.

His hands fell to her hips and slid around to the perfectly rounded globes of her behind. He squeezed the firm flesh slightly, before getting a good grip and aiding her in the grinding motion.

It felt good but wouldn't be able to bring him. Now she on the other hand, would be able to get off and that was his whole purpose.

It didn't take long of his ravishing her breasts and grinding her core against his erection, before Sakura went rigid in his arms, a powerful shudder wracking her small frame and she buried her face him his hair and cried out her. He stilled all movements, just held her close and rubbed her back until she came down.

She did so slowly, breathing labored and the occasional shudder running through her as she settled deeper in his arms and he raised his head from her chest, allowing her to rest hers on his shoulder. When she finally looked at him after a few quiet moments, he just smiled and captured her lips in a soft, gentle kiss that took her breath away.

He didn't know it just then, but that kiss had sealed Sakura's fate. She was in love with him and soon he'd find out.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been completely consumed with the GaaSaku story I told you about before. I've finally started writing it out, as opposed to just having a bunch of dialogue scenes and rough chapter summaries in my notebook. And I really like the way it's coming along. But I think I need a beta for it, and someone to bounce ideas of off, so if anyone is interested in helping please let me know.**

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Is it lemon now, lime? I hope you enjoyed it either way. As promised the next chapter is gonna be the last and have a full lemon in it. It's also gonna be a lot longer so I think I'll need about a week to get done with it.**

**Thank you to everyone who took an interest in this story, I hope you see it to its conclusion with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Itachi wouldn't have thought that when Sakura told him she wanted to wait before they started sleeping together that the build up to it would be so awkward. After the first time he made her come on her couch Sakura started to get a little skittish around him. Not about to let the woman he loved be uncomfortable around him, Itachi sought the first opportunity to talk to her about it. That ad been a good idea, even if the conversation itself had made him feel like a lecherous old man.

Sakura relaxed a great deal more with him after that. After a couple of days she'd even started to initiate their intimacy. He'd never forget how he came to pick her up from the hospital for a meal and she'd smiled and proceeded to kiss him hello right there on the street. Itachi wasn't one for publicly showing affection, but he couldn't bring himself to mind with Sakura, especially with the smile she'd given him after the kiss. For her, he'd even engage in PDA. Within reason, of course. Luckily, Sakura was a private person as well and aside from the occasional kiss hello or goodbye and holding his hand while walking, she kept all their other interactions behind closed doors.

Their relationship was also out in the open. They'd been seen together enough times to make people speculate and Itachi wasn't about to lie if asked outright, so when Sasuke and Naruto had confronted him about what he was doing to their "darling little Sakura-chan," (Naruto's words, Sasuke had just scowled, and Kakashi, there reluctantly from the very start, had walked away at that point.) he'd told them the truth. He was courting Sakura. Dating sounded too trifle for what he had in mind, after all he wanted to make Sakura his wife, not that his brother or Naruto needed to know that, not yet anyway.

When Naruto's temper tantrum was over and when Sasuke had ceased trying to intimidate him with his Sharingan turned on, Itachi had proceeded to remind them of the lesson he and Shisui had taught them a couple of weeks ago and that it was only the beginning. If the boys didn't ease up their interference in Sakura's private life, Itachi was going to make their lives hell, it was that simple. Seeing as both had given him looks of absolute terror and just about run away, Itachi deemed his little mission and success and promptly 'forgot' to inform Sakura of the altercation, positive Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't dare to breathe a word.

Their relationship proceeded much more peacefully after that. Until the Clan elders got wind of it, that is.

Itachi had just come back from a weeklong mission with his ANBU cell and only wanted to see Sakura for a bit before returning to the compound for a shower and some sleep. Unfortunately, another ANBU cell had been ambushed on a mission and returned to the village barely alive, so Sakura was stuck at the hospital, doing her best to save the three operatives. Itachi couldn't fault her for being dedicated to her job, though he'd been disappointed. He'd thought about crashing at her place until she got back, but discarded the idea, as she'd probably be dead-tired after her trying day and would like to rest without having anyone disturb her. So, home he went.

In hindsight, he should have really stayed at Sakura's place.

* * *

The moment he entered the clan grounds he was accosted by Shisui, of all people.

"Itachi!" the older Uchiha, panted out, looking almost frazzled. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi blinked and tilted his head to the side. Yes, Shisui was strange at times, even to him, but he'd never seen him like _this_, whatever this was supposed to be. "I live here, Shisui," he replied sedately, and he could have sworn that Shisui _growled_? What in the world?

"Not the time to be smart, Itachi! The whole clan is in an uproar! The elders are out for blood! _Your_ blood!" Shisui exclaimed, grabbing Itachi's shoulders and looking around almost frantically.

"What are you talking about, Shisui?" he asked calmly, too tired to entertain his cousin and best friend's unusual behavior. Shisui was usually as calm as one can be, he really had to be. A person who wielded as much power as him couldn't afford to let emotions sway him, it could turn disastrous. Itachi had learned to always keep his own calm from Shisui. And now Shisui was losing it. Why?

"The whole village is talking about your relationship with the Hokage's apprentice!" Shisui burst out and Itachi blinked. Well, damn. "The elders got wind of it and have been hounding your parents and Sasuke, demanding answers. I heard through the Force that some even tried approaching Sakura-san but have been dissuaded by Hatake Kakashi who is sticking to her like a leech these days. She can't go anywhere without various Uchiha trying to talk to her. Apparently, she's also been attacked by one of the clan girls." Here Shisui looked away from Itachi's suddenly stone-cold, knife-sharp gaze and grimaced. "That didn't end too well. For Akira. Sakura-san lost her cool and put her in the hospital and went on to make sure no medic would heal her. Akira won't be leaving that hospital anytime soon. The hospital run by Sakura-san; I might add. She's probably in living hell."

"Good," Itachi clipped, shaking Shisui's grip from his shoulders. "That saves me from having to discipline her, myself."

"Itachi," Shisui groaned. "You've got bigger trouble right now!"

Itachi ignored his dramatics and proceeded towards his house. "It doesn't matter, Shisui. The elders knowing is an inconvenience, yes, but a minor one."

"Huh?" Shisui asked intelligently and Itachi sighed.

"Did you forget?" he asked quietly, turning his head and catching his cousin's eyes. "They're afraid of me." He said this calmly but with a sadistic edge and a chilling smirk on his lips.

Shisui almost gulped. Itachi didn't often show his dark side, but when it was provoked to appear…. It never ended well, for whoever forced it to light.

The elders had every right to be scared out of their wits of Itachi. He was a pacifist, yes, until provoked to be something entirely different. This he'd proven when he was just 15 years old and the clan had conspired to take over the village. Itachi had singlehandedly stopped the coup d'etat by appearing at one of the meetings meant to discuss how to go about it and promising to slaughter each and every one of them, if they didn't cease with the nonsense. Nobody had ever seen that maniacal gleam in Itachi's eyes before, ever felt that level of bloodlust emanating from him in waves. Even the most hardened of the clan elders had shuddered in chilling fear that night. Nobody had doubted that night that Itachi would indeed lay waste to the entirety of the Uchiha clan if they didn't do as he said. The only person who was a match to him was Shisui himself, and he'd stood by Itachi's side, his own Sharingan promising carnage upon their family if they didn't obey.

But threatening to kill everyone wasn't always going to be effective in resolving clan disputes. Especially not something like this. Yes, the elders feared Itachi something fierce, but no one from the clan had ever dared to look outside it for partners. And now the clan heir himself was breaking that one often unspoken, but universally understood rule. It didn't matter that Haruno Sakura was a better kunoichi than any Uchiha woman, with the sole exception of Itachi's own mother, perhaps. It didn't matter that she was the prized student of the Godaime Hokage, one of the legendary Sannin, and thus held more prestige in the village than most members of the Uchiha clan. It didn't matter that she run the hospital and saved more people every day than anyone could count. All the elders were going to see was that Sakura wasn't an Uchiha.

If Itachi married her, she'd taint the Sharingan, they'd say. She'd pollute their noble blood. It didn't matter that decades upon decades upon decades of inbreeding had already tainted the Sharingan, polluted their blood beyond saving. All they were going to see was an outsider, and that Itachi wanted to make that outsider their matriarch.

Fugaku and Mikoto had tried to change clan politics for as long as Shisui could remember. They'd tried to allow marriages outside the clan over and over again only to be shot down each and every time. Unrest was growing within the clan. The younger generations, those not allowing themselves to be influenced by the elders recognized the error of their ways, wanted change, wanted things to be better within the compound. There were those who wanted to live outside the walls. Why the Uchiha clan had chosen to separate itself from the village at large nobody really knew. The Uchiha had always been secretive, but in the last decade or so, they'd also grown paranoid. It was going to be the end of them, if things didn't change and soon.

And Itachi was already making all the moves he could to initiate the change. He'd have to go through the elders, but Shisui honestly doubted that a bunch of old geezers who lost touch with reality a long time ago would pose any real obstacle for his cousin.

* * *

Once again Itachi found himself contemplating that hindsight is always 20/20. And that forewarned is indeed forearmed. If Shisui had not made him aware of the elders' intentions, Itachi might have dismissed the matter entirely.

One of the elders, a man Itachi usually respected for his level head and more modern outlook on things, was Uchiha Akira's father. Akira was a couple of years younger than Itachi and the youngest of five daughters. Her father had remarried after his first wife had died, his second wife over two decades younger than him, and Akira was the result of that marriage. All of her elder sisters were married and had children, in fact if Itachi remembered correctly her eldest sister's children were Sasuke's age, two boys, chuunin on the Police Force. Akira's father would never had aspired to have one of his daughters as clan matriarch, his wife on the other hand, had raised her daughter in preparation to become Itachi's wife. Her own husband had tried to dissuade the notion, especially when Itachi's parents had clearly stated that their sons may choose their own wives, and they would not interfere.

That had only spurred Akira's mother on, and she filled her daughter's head with the misguided belief that if she made herself readily available to him, Itachi would surely marry her. And so Itachi had been hounded by Akira since he'd been 10 and she around 7 or 8 years old. He'd never, not even once considered marrying her, had never even spoken more than a couple of sentences to her, careful not to raise her already overblown expectations. Akira was pretty enough, as any Uchiha woman was, she was a passable kunoichi, but that were her only positive traits. She was overbearing and talked incessantly about topics he had no interest in discussing, kept trying to touch him even after multiple demands from him to cease and desist and tried to manipulate everyone around her to aid in her cause.

She'd despised Izumi and had verbally accosted her on several occasions, why hadn't Itachi thought about her going after Sakura? Truthfully, it had never even crossed his mind. He had not thought Akira so stupid as so act openly hostile towards a kunoichi who not only outranked her but could destroy her with a hand tied behind her back and blindfolded. Apparently, he'd overestimated her intelligence and she was now paying the price. Well, she'd pretty much asked for it, and Itachi was always fond of the saying that you reaped what you sow.

Akira's mother had posed a problem. She'd demanded that Fugaku arrest Sakura for assault on her daughter, even after Sasuke, who'd witnessed the entire thing, said that Akira had attacked Sakura, out of nowhere while Team 7 had been on their way to the training grounds, Several other Uchiha could attest that Sasuke spoke the truth, since Team 7 had been talking to them when Akira had appeared behind Sakura with a kunai drawn and lunged without warning or explanation. Sakura had easily side-stepped the attack and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Akira, without even breaking a sweat.

The matter had ended when his mother's patience finally run out and she'd all but ordered her husband to send officers to arrest Akira and leave her punishment for the Hokage to decide. Mikoto had then explained to Akira's enraged mother that her daughter had attacked a Konoha kunoichi, who was also the Hokage's apprentice, and that her actions amounted to treason. That had shut the overbearing woman up for once and all. Akira's fate rested in Tsunade's capable hands, and Itachi stopped thinking about the issue the moment it was dealt with.

As much as he sometimes lamented being born in the Uchiha clan, Itachi was still grateful for his family, especially his head-strong, stubborn, intelligent, independent and strong mother. That thought led him to think about the woman he was turning his own world on its head for. Sakura was a lot like his mother, he realized belatedly. Strong, independent, stubborn, loyal, kind, loving. The only things that truly set the two most important women in his life apart was his mother's very practiced calm and his lover's fierce, untamable temper. Sakura would never be able to exercise the same seeming serenity his mother did at all times, and he didn't want her to. Even if Mikoto only seemed to be subservient to her husband in public, he refused to have Sakura pretend to be anything but herself. He loved her for her unshakeable spirit, the inner strength that made her stand back up no matter how many times knocked her down, that led her to strive to better herself until she could laugh life right in the face and never let it knock her down again.

* * *

Matters with his family finally settled, three days later, Itachi found himself in Sakura's home and wished to never leave again. She had the day free and he'd been there since early morning and had no intention of leaving any time soon. Being with Sakura was easy, even if they disagreed on something it was playful and teasing and they quickly found a compromise. She was most pleasant company, her charming nature pulling him in, her beauty only serving to bring him in deeper. He could hardly keep his hands to himself.

Which brought him to the current problem. Well, calling it a problem was overstating it, really. It was mostly an inconvenience. A rather uncomfortable one, but still no more than that.

They were making out on her couch again. And things have heated up between them rather quickly again. Itachi was loathe to cut it short, but if he allowed it to go on any longer, he feared his control would snap completely and it wouldn't end with her achieving her climax by means of 'dry humping', as Shisui called it. A man was only so strong when it came to the allure of the woman he loved and Itachi found that in regards to Sakura he was rather weak.

Sakura herself made no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon, having climbed into his lap some twenty minutes ago and was rather happily undulating her hips against his, creating delicious friction that only left him wanting more. It was time he exercised what little control he had left and put a stop to this.

He tore his mouth from hers and panted for a second to regain his breath, Sakura immediately lowering her lips to his throat. Oh, she was trying to kill him, the little minx. "Sakura," he breathed raggedly, grasping her shoulders and gently pushing her away.

She looked at him with bright emerald eyes, darkened by pleasure, lips swollen from his kisses and breaths uneven and Itachi forgot for a second why he'd stopped them in the first place. "What is it?" she asked softly, hands caressing his chest through his undershirt, as his uniform sweatshirt had come off ages ago.

"I think we should stop," he said slowly, somewhat uncertain. He didn't _want_ to stop, but Sakura had been the one to ask for them to go slowly and he respected her wishes.

"Why?" she almost whined and he felt his control waver.

"You wanted to go slow," he whispered, lowering his head to bury his face in her throat. He couldn't look at her at that moment, she was way too seductive.

"Screw slow," she hissed, small hands fisting in his ponytail and tugging his head up.

Just as their lips met again in yet another searing kiss, Itachi had the fleeting thought that having his hair yanked like that really shouldn't feel that good. The last coherent in his pleasure addled mind was, _Screw slow._

That night marked the start of a very passionate relationship between two people desperately in love with each other. Even years later, when they got married, took over the Uchiha clan and children of their own, their passion and need for each other never wavered, never cooled down. Their love never faltered.

By the time their eldest son was ready to take over the clan, Itachi and Sakura had changed it almost completely. They'd started by subtly forcing the elders into retirement and slowly introducing new customs and traditions to the people. Their first son, Katsuya dispelled every notion that outsider blood would weaken the Sharingan. The boy had surpassed his father by the time he was twelve and only continued to grow stronger with each day.

That marked a new era, for the Uchiha clan. A new, better and improved Uchiha clan that became the pride and joy of their village.

The End

* * *

**AN: And that's it for The One. I hope everyone liked this last chapter. I had previously thought to put a lemon in here, but in the end it would have interrupted the flow and felt forced so I left it out. But if you'd like I can still write it, just post it separately, like those cut scenes in movies lol.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for all the love and support you have given this story. I hope that you will also read all the next ones I plan on popping. **

**I'm still working on my GaaSaku one, that one won't be posted anytime soon, though. **

**On the ItaSaku front I thought of two one-shots, kind of companions, but not connected, one where Sakura is Hokage and the other where Itachi is. Not much in the line of plot of either, just a healthy dose of smut, lol. Let me know if you want to read them.**

**I also have the idea for a longer ItaSaku piece, one where Itachi refuses to go to the hospital for treatment but shows up in Sakura's house every time he gets injured on missions. He and half the ANBU corps, lol. It would be light and mostly romantic and humorous, but I'm not really sure I like the idea. **

**There's also another one where Itachi survived his fight with Sasuke and was found by the Konoha team afterwards. Sakura nurses him to health in secret by Tsunade's order and everyone only finds out about him after the war. It would start with Itachi and Sakura already in love with each other since it wouldn't cover the war only what happens after and would be mostly drama/hurt/comfort, with plenty of romance. **

**And lastly, I wanna write KakaSaku, but I'm kind of lacking ideas, lol. So, I was thinking of starting a kind of anthology of KakaSaku, ItaSaku and/or GaaSaku one-shots, all by commission. If you have some idea, you'd like to see me write there, feel free to contact me, either review or PM, and let me know. Be as specific as you can, i.e. rating, pairing and a short summary and if you want a title.**

**I recently made some pretty drastic changes to my life, left a workplace where I was uncomfortable and now I think I'm gonna have more time to write. **


End file.
